Things I'll Never Say
by Lil Cosmo
Summary: Everytime Wally trys to confess his feelings to Kuki he gets tongue tied. This is his last attempt to tell her. 34 One Shot Song Fic


**AN: Alright, another 3/4 fic by me. Woo hoo! Maybe I shoudl just finish the ones I've started . . . hmm, there's a concept . . . nah! One shot song fic.**

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

'Alright mate, today you're gonna tell her. Just keep your cool and everything's gonna be fine.' Numbuh 4 prepped himself in his room. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. A pale face off set by a deep pair of green eyes which were now hidden behind a mess of blonde hair. 'I need a hair cut,' he thought frivolously before exiting his room and running straight into numbuh 3.

"Hi Numbuh 4," She picked herself up and smiled at the Aussie.

"Um, hi Numbuh 3," Numbuh 4 stood up quickly. 'You're staring,' he scolded himself. He quickly directed his attention to the tops of his shoes. He could already feel the heat rising to his face. 'Oh God,' He thought. "I gotta go," He shrieked and immediatly baracaded himself in his room.

'What the crud was that?' he though angrily. 'That wasn't even close to smooth.'

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

'You're pathetic,' he thought to himself and began to pace the room. A knock on the door jolted him out of his anger. "Um, yeah. It's open," He yelled.

Kuki entered the room. "Is everything alright? You seem a little out of it today, Numbuh 4."

"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure," Wally said stupidly. 'Get a hold of it, man. Just say it!'

"Is it something I can help you with?" Kuki tryed to be helpful.

"Oh, no. Um, no." he laughed nervously. "I'm fine."

"Alright then." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Wally called out.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah_

"There's something I have to tell you," Wally breathed deeply. 'This is it,' He thought.

"What is it?" Kuki asked, staring intently at the boy.

"I-I . . . I, um," Wally said, while thinking, 'I love you with every fiber of my being. I've loved you for so long that I don't know what it's like NOT to be in love. I wanna spend every second of my existance by your side.'

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Well," Kuki sighed. "I really got to go, so, um, see ya." She grabbed the doorknob.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say_

"Kuki, I-I think you're, um, I think-k." He stopped as the door slammed. She was gone.

He didn't know what took over him that made him chase after her. Something subconciece perhaps. But his legs carried him out to the main room. Kuki sat between Abby and Hoagie. Nigel sat across from them. All eyes turned to Wally.

_Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say_

"Numbuh 3," He began, not noticing the others, "I love you!"

The words he swore he'd never speak slipped from his mouth and he waited in agony for the Asian's reply.

**AN: The end! Like it? Hate it?**


End file.
